Kiss-A-Rooney - Traduction
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Petite traduction d'un écrit que j'ai beaucoup aimer sur la série " Liv et Maddie " avec l'autoristation de son auteur. C'est une petite scène prenant place après le 1x09 de la série et il est sur le ship Liv/Maddie ( Romance ). Donc fuyez si vous ne pouvez pas lire de l'inceste ! ;-) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :-D


_**Titre : **Kiss-A-Rooney_

_**Série d'Origine : **__Liv et Maddie (Disney Channel)_

_**Date de publication :**__ 24 Octobre 2017_

_**Ship :**_ _Liv/Maddie (Romance) _

_**Auteur d'origine : **__Tuxedo Mark ( __ u/86976/Tuxedo-Mark )_

_**Lien de la fiction d'origine :** s/12699447/1/Kiss-A-Rooney_

_**Résumé :**_ Une petite suite de l'épisode 9 de la saison 1 " Sweet 16-A-Rooney ". Petit écrit basé sur le ship Liv et Maddie.

_**Avertissement :**_ Cet écrit est sur un couple incestueux – les jumelles Liv et Maddie – si vous n'aimez pas ou que cela vous dérange, ne venez pas insulter ni l'auteur d'origine ni moi-même dans les reviews.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur d'origine :**_ Bienvenue dans ma petite fiction. J'ai commencé à regarder cette série récemment, et j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire hier, après avoir regardé " Sweet 16-A-Rooney " la veille, c'est une petite suite à cet épisode. Cette fiction est Liv/Maddie. Les commentaires sont grandement appréciés ! Profitez de l'histoire !

_**PS : **_Avec l'accord de l'auteur - _encore merci à lui_ – j'ai décidé de me lancer dans les traductions de fiction anglaise que j'ai aimée. Je commence avec la série Disney Channel " _Liv et Maddie_ ". Evidemment, je tournerais les phrases pour qu'elles soient compréhensibles. Merci à vous et comme le dit si bien Tuxedo Mark : Les commentaires sont grandement appréciés !

**_C'est ma première traduction alors soyez indulgent svp ! _**

* * *

Olivia et Madison Rooney traînaient dans leur chambre. Liv regardait Maddie ranger ses cadeaux d'anniversaire depuis son lit.

Maddie se dirigea vers le lit de sa jumelle et s'assit à la gauche de la personne qui lui ressemblait le plus. Elle sourit. « C'était la meilleure fête d'anniversaire de tous les temps. Merci encore une fois. »

Liv lui rendit son rictus. « Aaawwwww, bien sûr. » Elle embrassa sa sœur sur la joue.

Maddie l'a serrée dans ses bras. Les deux ont pris place ensemble sur le lit pendant un certain temps, s'étreignant et profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

Liv sourit. « J'ai une idée pour l'améliorer encore. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "demanda Maddie.

" On s'embrasse »

Maddie regarda sa sœur avec surprise. « Quoi ? »

Liv la fixa, excitée. « Yeah! Ce sera mignon ! »

« Mais n'est-ce pas, tu sais, incestueux ? »

Liv haussa les épaules. « Twincest is Wincest ! »

La mâchoire de Maddie tomba.

« Allez, ça va être marrant ! On est meilleurs amis, et c'est la _seule _chose qu'on n'a pas encore faite ensemble. "Liv y réfléchit, puis elle sourit avec malice. 'Eh bien, _une_ des choses. S'il te plaît ! ' Maddie y songea à son tour. 'D'accord.'

' Yaysies ! ' cria Liv avant de se pencher plus prêt et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa sœur jumelle.

Maddie trouvé ça un peu étrange d'être embrassée par sa sœur. Plus ça durait, pensait-elle, plus elle se sentait à l'aise avec elle. Bientôt, elle participa activement au baiser en retour.

Liv a mis fin à leur échange après quelques minutes. 'Hé, tu veux essayer le French Kiss ? '

Maddie y réfléchit en rougissant. 'C'est un peu plus intime, mais... D'accord. '

Dans un sourire prédateur, Liv s'est penchée pour le deuxième round. Elle a commencé à embrasser Maddie, puis a entrouvert les lèvres et a titillé la langue de sa sœur avec la sienne. La basketteuse a imité la star et l'a accueilli dans sa cavité buccale. Les deux langues identiques dansaient ensemble, glissant, se goutant et s'enroulant l'une contre l'autre. Certaines fois, elles l'expérimentaient dans la bouche de Liv, puis dans celle de Maddie. D'avant en arrière. Encore et encore.

Soudain, Liv brisa le baiser, nicha sa tête dans le cou de sa jumelle et le lécha avec sensualité. Maddie a rendu le geste. Liv voulait aller plus loin, mais elle craignait de faire fuir sa sœur, alors elle l'a simplement regardée avec séduction.

« Alors... C'était quoi ça ? "demanda Maddie d'une petite voix, chamboulée par les sensations qu'elle venait de ressentir avec sa jumelle.

" Un cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« Je sais, mais... qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que sommes-nous l'une pour l'autre ? »

« Des sœurs. Des jumelles. Une famille. La même chose qu'avant. »

« Mais pas tout à fait la même chose. »

Liv hocha la tête. « Pas tout à fait. "Elle réfléchit un instant. " Des petites amies ? »

Maddie se sentait mal à l'aise. « Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que ce ne serait qu'une fois. »

Liv était déçue. « Veux-tu que ça se passe qu'une fois ? Parce que j'espérais que ça devienne une activité récurrente. »

« Mais, si l'on est ensemble, comment les mecs vont-ils entrer en ligne de compte dans notre vie ? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Les mecs vont et viennent, mais la famille, c'est pour toujours. Je t'aime, Maddie. »

Le cœur de Maddie s'est liquéfié sous le regard amoureux de sa sœur. « Je t'aime aussi, Liv. » Elle réfléchit un instant. « S'embrasser sera une façon amusante de passer le temps quand on sera puni. » Accepta-t-elle dans un rictus enjôleur.

Liv a ri. « Vrai. » Elle se mit à fondre devant l'expression de sa sœur, mordant sa lèvre inférieure dans un sourire. « Joyeux anniversaire, Maddie. »

Les sœurs s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'ai essayé de garder le plus possible le style d'écriture de l'auteur d'origine en ajoutant quelques petits détails comme les émotions dans les dialogue, etc... **_

* * *

_**Pour un soucis de traduction, j'ai laisser quelques mots en anglais : **_

_**1) Yaysies : C'est une expression qu'emploi Liv en VO donc, je l'ai laisser dans ma traduction. La même chose pour ses onomatopés et toutes les exclamations de joie. **_

_**2) Twincest is Wincest : Cette expression m'a fait rire parce que je l'a connais depuis longtemps xD Twincest est la contraction de " Twin " ( Jumeaux ) et " Incest ". C'est donc une expression parlant d'un amour entre jumeaux. Wincest, c'est le même principe, mais avec Winner ( gagner ) au lieu de " Twin ". Vous avez à présent toutes les explications pour comprendre cette expression xD **_

_**3) French Kiss : Je dois vraiment expliqué pourquoi j'ai laisser cette expression ? xD D'accord ! Alors, le French Kiss veut tous simplement désigné un baiser avec la langue ! :-P voilà, comme avec l'émoji ! xD **_

* * *

_**Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ! Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas ! Je sais que ce genre d'histoire ne peut pas - et ne va pas plaire à tous le monde - mais je n'ai vu aucune fiction en français sur cette série - possédant tout de même DOVE CAMERON en star principale ( oui oui, c'est elle qui fait les DEUX jumelles ) - alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas ! Je suis à fond sur cette série depuis ma reprise du ship Mal/Evie de Descendants et ma chérie aussi donc au moins, ça fera plaisir à deux personnes ! xD **_

_**Je ne suis pas friande de ouf du Twincest ou même de l'inceste en générale - Pourtant, j'ai fais une fic comportant de l'inceste, il y a longtemps LOL - mais j'avoue - sans langue de bois et honte - que je suis tomber amoureuse de ce ship ! Si vous voulez crier au scandale, aller y, aucun soucis, mais sachez que ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est la faute du jeu d'acteur sublime de Dove ! xD Et on ne va pas se mentir, Liv et Maddie sont vachement choux ensemble ! :-P**_

_**Et de toute façon, j'ai envie de dire que ce n'est qu'une histoire alors pas la peine de déclancher l'apocalypse et ce n'est clairement pas une honte d'aimer ce genre de chose ;-)**_

* * *

_**Breeef, j'ai beaucoup trop parler, mais je voulais mettre ça au clair avec vous ! xD Si vous voulez d'autres traductions sur ce fandom, il n'y a aucun soucis ;-) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


End file.
